


Intervals 7 - I Am You and You Are Me

by Joy



Series: Intervals [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Holiday, M/M, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervals 7 - I Am You and You Are Me

_...I am you and you are me..._

The atmosphere was somber and reflective for a while, as any death at the SGC would be. There were mixed feelings about this one; Machello's interference had been abusive and intrusive, but his life--and death--had been tragic. The man had undeniably suffered a great deal during his lifetime, but he had also hijacked a body that didn't belong to him.

After the funeral they'd arranged, Daniel had told his teammates that no matter what tragedies had happened in Machello's life, what he'd done to him, to them, had been no different than what Hathor had done. Machello's reasons would have once been pure, the basic need for self-preservation, but to do it at the cost of someone else's life sullied whatever nobility he'd once had. Living with hate had destroyed him.

All of them could draw parallels, especially Daniel. It was at this point where the feelings and images over the last several months coalesced into an abrupt awakening. The anger inside Daniel retreated, with warnings attached.  _Don't become this man._

Daniel had been put through hell for nearly 24 hours, so his sympathy wasn't long-lived, but his understanding of the man still lingered. Jack and Teal'c had been hijacked as well, but to a lesser extent, as their lives hadn't been in jeopardy. Not after Jack learned to kel-no-reem.

While what had happened was akin to an assault, Jack considered it a learning experience. Both he and Teal'c had better understandings of each other's lives. Teal'c experienced what it was like to have a regular human body and Jack... well, he would have chosen to have gone without the snake thing. But being Teal'c for a day hadn't been that bad.

Jack had felt Teal'c's (his) equipment and was just a little daunted by the size of his family jewels. He wasn't envious of Teal'c, but he had certainly developed a healthier respect for him. In the end, Jack was extremely glad to be back in his own body. A weird-assed experience, no question.

What he couldn't get over, however, was having been in Daniel's body--from the inside looking out. It had now been two days since Machello's death, half a day since the funeral, and Jack couldn't stop the preoccupying thoughts about being inside Daniel's body. Those few minutes had left Jack with one of the most amazing feelings he'd ever had... not to mention one of the most erotic.

Combined with the knowledge of having been inside him sexually, the erotic feeling grew. Jack knew that Daniel would be in his office and as he made his way there, he wondered what Daniel had felt about being in his body.   
  


 **. .**    
  


As Daniel studied the glyphs that Machello had devised, Daniel kept getting distracted, looking down at himself to make sure he was still...  _himself_. He no longer thought of Machello, but Jack. Experiencing those few minutes wasn't just a new experience. Daniel kept remembering the feel of Jack's cock and balls, and knowing they were Jack's.

He remembered the feel of the dog tags, the shorter hair, looking  _down_  at Sam. Hearing  _his_  voice, calling him  _Danny boy_ , which Jack had said on purpose knowing how much he hated it. He'd known by those words and tone of voice that it had been Jack, but the voice had been his.

Then Jack had whispered something to him, nudging him in the side, but he had been so preoccupied with being in Jack for those few strange minutes that whatever Jack had whispered... he'd missed it.

All Daniel could think about now was how turned on he was. He'd been hard then and the even more thrilling thing had been finding his own dick hard after the transfer back. Which meant that Jack had been just as turned on. So... they had both gotten off on it, but was that all there was to be? Wasn't there a way to turn the experience into something... more pleasing. Daniel couldn't help feeling... teased and unsatisfied.

Daniel cursed himself when he jumped at the appearance of Jack in his office. The man just breezed on in. Sighing, he gave Jack his attention, saw the unsettled look on his face, and eyed him carefully.

"What's up?"

Jack shut the bulkhead door, turned around, and rubbed his hands together. "I am, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Actually."

Jack sighed and leaned against the door frame. "I'm very glad to be back in my body, Daniel, but..."

Daniel agreed. "Yeah," he drawled, then remembered something that he'd been waiting to talk to Jack about. "Listen... aside from noticing the obvious," and he gave Jack a quick, filthy smile which Jack returned, "I did notice one other thing while I was in your body."

"What's that?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Your right knee aches."

Jack winced.

"I thought you said your knee was fine?" Daniel asked, worry creasing his brow.

"Doc said it's to be expected, Daniel. It's nothing to worry about. It's just taking time to heal."

Daniel sighed. "I'm just making an observation, Jack, that's all."

Jack tried not to smile too much, comforted by the fact that Daniel was worried for him, even if it was for nothing. "Uh huh. I'm fine."

"Okay."

"I noticed something, too."

Daniel's brow line went up. "What?" he asked, somehow more worried about Jack's own look of concern.

"You need new glasses."

Daniel made a face before he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I keep forgetting to make the appointment."

Jack waited for Daniel to look at him again and instead of saying anything, the growing wordless communication said it for him.

Jack's raised right brow:  _Set the appointment, Daniel._

Daniel's look at the ceiling:  _I'll get to it._

Jack's other raised brow:  _Daniel._

Daniel's sigh:  _I'll get it done._

Jack's look of smugness:  _Do it or else._

Daniel's rolled eyes and adjustment of the frame of his glasses:  _Typical._

"So, Daniel..." Jack started. "I think there's something else."

Daniel stopped fiddling with his glasses. "What?"

Jack gave Daniel a lop-sided smirk. "I was just wondering... How was I?"

Daniel grinned back. "Brief."

Jack snorted softly. "Gives a whole new meaning to 'go fuck yourself.'"

Daniel laughed, nodding. "That's disgusting, Jack, but accurate." But his smile altered slightly, becoming... seductive.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, keenly aware of how those blue eyes were looking at him, the way his body was moving. He walked slowly toward Jack, his tiny smile showing the points of his canines, making him handsomely predatory. Jack felt a rush of warmth flow from his throat to his balls. He took a step back, wondering if maybe he should beat a hasty retreat before this surprising wolf descended on him. Except he really didn't want to. Jack  _liked_  this Daniel.

"What's on your mind?" Jack asked deliberately, hoping to get Daniel talking, not acting. For once.

Daniel paused, then slid his access card through the door's port, locking it, then took closed the distance between them. Jack took another step back and found himself bumping into the bookcase. Daniel was definitely up to no good, and though Jack loved the idea, Daniel shouldn't be doing whatever he was planning on doing  _here_. Jack recognized that look on Daniel's face. He'd seen it only once before, during their first days together.

"Daniel," Jack warned.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, and not so innocently as he closed the distance again, staring into his face before allowing his eyes to travel down Jack's body.

Daniel's gaze was provocative and left no doubt in Jack's mind what was on Daniel's. The warmth he felt intensified. "Not on base, Daniel."

"Jack." Daniel raised his hand toward Jack's face but Jack stepped to the side, knowing damn well that if he let Daniel touch him, even on his face, he just may lose his self-control. Unfortunately, he backed away in the wrong direction and Daniel kept advancing. Jack's stubbornness asserted itself, telling himself that he was being silly. Why was he running away? He could face down Goa'uld with no problem. So why was he afraid of Daniel touching him in his office?

"No, Daniel," he said, abruptly stopping in front of the lab desk, holding his hand up.

Daniel didn't reach for him this time. He stepped into Jack's hand, which now pressed again his chest. Ignoring what Jack said, he asked, "What did  _you_  feel, Jack? Did I feel... good?"

Jack frowned at him. "Why are you asking--" he started to ask, then grew annoyed with himself for allowing Daniel to deflect him.

Daniel kept his hands at his sides, not moving. "I'm wondering if you feel what I do. Right now."

Jack cleared his throat and tried to feign ignorance. "About?"

Daniel snorted softly as his eyes traveled back and forth between Jack's eyes and his mouth. "Come on, Jack. It's not like you to be coy."

"And it's not like you to be so... flirty."

Daniel grinned. Wolflike. "You've just never seen me  _flirty_  with  _you_."

Whether he intended to or not, Jack took that wrong and surprised himself by going from A to Z on the jealousy scale. "Who else have you been flirting with?" he demanded.

Daniel smiled mischievously. "Why Jack... you're jealous."

Jack's open mouth closed abruptly as Daniel's breath hit his face and his lust went up a notch. "I'm not," he lied.

Daniel inched his face closer, not bothering to argue the point. "You want me," he stated, bringing his lips as close to Jack's as he could without touching them, blatantly daring Jack to kiss him.

"Yes, but..." and Jack slid from between the table and Daniel and moved toward the bookcase. "Not  _here_."

Daniel didn't budge when Jack moved away. He smiled, though. He had Jack on the run. Something he never thought he'd ever be able to do. All it took was for him to be a tease at the office. He'd finally found a way to turn up the sexual tension between them. Put Jack on the defensive. It might backfire and drive himself crazy but watching Jack squirm was going to be worth it. For a few more minutes, anyway. Once Jack left, Daniel would disappear in the bathroom for a little while.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, wondering where the hell this mood of Daniel's was coming from, or if it had always been there. He took another step, hitting the bookcase, and before he could move sideways, Daniel quickly planted both his hands on either side of Jack's head.

"Jack..." he breathed huskily, opening his mouth and getting close enough to Jack's lips to feel his breath.

"Daniel, stop this."

Daniel half-lidded his eyes. "Push me away, Jack."

"I'm not touching you, Daniel."

"Oh, but you want to. I know you want to. I want you to. Touch me, Jack," and he paused then, staring only at Jack's lips. "You're hard, I'm hard, I want you, and you... want me."

"Daniel..." Jack protested quietly, wanting so much to move just a quarter of an inch forward and give in, plant a lip lock on Daniel so damn good it would make his head spin. But he didn't dare, not here. Daniel seemed determined to drive him mad because of it. Deliciously, wonderfully mad. He had no idea Daniel had this in him... but he certainly knew it now. And again, he loved it.

"I want to fuck you, feel you clutch around me--"

"Daniel, don't do that..." Jack asked, torn between wanting to hear more and wanting Daniel to shut up.

Daniel dropped his voice to a husky level, eyes fixed on Jack's. "I want to drop down, lick my way up the length of your cock--"

"Daniel, Jeezus, shut up!"

Daniel only smiled even more mischievously. "Slide my tongue over the head, take you inside my mouth, suck you so hard--"

"Fuck!"

"That'll come after, Jack," Daniel whispered, his mouth nearly against Jack's lips as he spoke.

"After?" Jack asked, hating himself for asking as he tightened his jaw, his tone edging toward a growl.

Daniel hesitated for effect. "After I've felt you spill hot come over my tongue, swallow you down--"

Jack closed his eyes and tightened his fists, resisting the urge to grab Daniel and throw him to the floor. This man was going to be the death of him. He just knew it. He grit his teeth again and growled deep in his throat.

"You are so fucking dead, Daniel."

"Such sweet promises, Jack."

"After work, Daniel," he threatened.

Daniel slowly stepped away and went to the door, unlocking it. "After work, Jack."   
  


 **. .**    
  


When Daniel pulled into his apartment complex's parking lot, he spied Jack's truck next to his parking space. Rampant heat swelled in his groin in anticipation as he walked as fast as he could to his apartment, his strides becoming a little more difficult as he went. When he got to his door, he didn't find it unlocked and didn't see it as unusual because if Jack was inside, he'd have locked it behind him.  After all, wasn't Jack always after him to lock his door, even when he was home?

Stepping inside and pointedly locking his door, he looked around as he took off his jacket. "Jack?" he called out. Automatically looking at his message recorder, he waited for his reply but his apartment was quiet. Frowning, he turned back around to look where he'd hung his jacket. Jack's coat wasn't there.

He looked around the living room, and not finding any hints, he went to the kitchen. Empty there, too. His frown deepened as he made his way down the hall. He peered into the bathroom, then his small laundry room. Nothing. Entering the bedroom, he found it empty.

Did he mistake the truck downstairs for Jack's? No, he didn't think so. The Cheyenne Mountain sticker was on the windshield; the heavy toolbox was bolted down in back. It was Jack's truck, all right. So where the hell was Jack?

Growling to himself, he quickly undressed, keeping his ears open as he stepped inside the shower, straining to hear the door to his apartment opening and closing. He washed quickly, just in case. He didn't know why he was feeling antsy now. Sure, he wanted to be with Jack, but that wasn't what was now setting the hairs on the back of his neck up.

As he finished and grabbed the towel to dry himself, he suddenly realized what the antsy feeling was. He  _knew_  he wasn't alone in his apartment. Jack--it had better  _be_  Jack--was there, somewhere.

Rubbing his hair, getting it to fall about his head in wet tangles, Daniel absently dried himself, still listening for movement. When he left the bathroom, he spied the soft light on in the bedroom and froze. It hadn't been on when he'd gone to take his shower. Walking in the bedroom, he stopped short as he found Jack reclining back on the bed, propped on his elbows, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. He was nude except for his dog tags... and he was very erect.

Daniel sucked in his breath. "You hid well. I thought I'd looked everywhere."

Jack gave him a dirty smile. "Not everywhere, it seems."

Daniel put his tongue in his cheek and smirked at Jack. "Okay, so where'd you come from?"

"I won't tell you all my secrets, Daniel."

Daniel's eyes traveled to Jack cock. "That's not exactly a secret."

"It's not meant to be. It's your warning."

Daniel bit the side of his lip as he took a step past the bedroom door and closed it. " _My_  warning, huh? About what?"

"Me," Jack whispered simply, his eyes smouldering and dangerous. He ran a hand over his erection and began to stroke it, masturbating slowly in front of him. The sight of it shortened Daniel's breath and brought his dick to full attention. His mouth dropped open and for some reason, he took a step back, hitting the door. Even though he'd been Jack's lover for over a year, he'd never once watched him jerk off. It was a tremendous turn-on.

"So hot, Jack," he barely whispered, his voice heavy with desire. He watched his face, his hand, and started to push off from the door so that he could have direct contact, but Jack shook his head.

"Stay put, Daniel," Jack commanded in a soft tone as he got up from the bed and went toward him. Without touching Daniel, he pulled the towel from his hands, staring at Daniel's face and body in a very provocative manner. "Don't you move," he commanded once more as he wrapped the towel about his waist, over his erection, then stepped in front of Daniel, making sure their lower bodies didn't touch.

Daniel half-closed his eyes as he felt the strong heat from Jack as he placed his hands on either side of his head, just as he'd done to Jack in his office earlier that day.

"Payback time, Daniel," Jack said quietly, his voice hard and edgy.

Daniel half-smiled at him, his body on fire. "So that's what you meant by threat?" he asked, not feeling threatened. In fact, it was all he could do to keep from kissing him.

Jack leaned closer and whispered against Daniel's lips. "No, Daniel... the threat is that I'm going to carry out my promise."

"What promise was that exactly?" Daniel whispered back, his breathing becoming more excited knowing exactly what Jack meant.

Jack smiled. "You know. The one where, after I fuck you to death, you're going to do to me what you teased me about."

"If I'm dead, how can I--"

Daniel's teasing rebuttal was cut off as Jack kissed him, lightly, teasingly. Daniel moaned and started to move his hands when Jack backed off.

"Don't you move, Daniel," he repeated, then kissed him again, running his tongue over his top lip.

Daniel leaned forward to kiss him harder but Jack pulled back. "Jack," Daniel complained.

"I think the payback's working. Don't you?" Jack asked as he ran the tip of his tongue over his earlobe.

Daniel closed his eyes. Jack was going to kill him. He was almost certain of it. "Yes."

"Wanna know what I'm going to do?" Jack asked softly, barely tasting Daniel's skin as he moved down his neck.

"What?" Daniel panted as Jack's tongue tingled his skin.

Jack brought his lips to Daniel's once more, kissing lightly again. "I'm going to lube you, then slide my cock deep inside you."

Daniel groaned.

"Then I'm going to fuck you. Hard. And you're not going to come."

"I'm not?" Daniel asked, closing his eyes.

"No. You'll wait. Until I've got your cock deep inside my  _ass_."

"Fuck waiting," Daniel whispered forcefully and pulled Jack hard against him, kissing him hungrily. Jack laughed through the kiss and gave it back to him as they pulled away from the door.

Stumbling to the bed and landing half-sprawled over Daniel, Jack took Daniel's cock in his hand and immediately began to stroke and massage, slowly masturbating him with consummate skill. He smiled wickedly into Daniel's eyes, then bit along his chin. "You want me?"

"God, yes," Daniel replied, his own hand finding Jack's cock, mirroring his actions.

"You want me to shove my cock into you and fuck you hard?" Jack asked, stroking faster as his teeth grazed over his chin.

Daniel growled again and pulled his lover's cock. "What do you think?"

Jack bit his lip and slid his hand away from Daniel's cock to massage his balls while his other hand slipped away elsewhere. Daniel grabbed him and pulled him in for another fierce kiss, spreading his legs, loving how Jack touched him. He suddenly heard the sound of a plastic cap as Jack continued his tease.

"You like this?" Jack asked, slipping lubed fingers between his thighs to find and tease his opening.

"Yes," Daniel replied, his breathing now heavy with want, groaning as Jack pushed his fingers inside.

"Feels good?" he asked as he rubbed the cockhead with his other hand.

"You know it does, Jack."

"You want more?" he teased, his fingers moving in and out slowly.

"Goddamn it, Jack," Daniel growled at him, lifting his calf around Jack's thigh to give him better access.

"You want more?" Jack asked again.

"Yes."

"Roll over."

Daniel rolled over onto his stomach and Jack began kissing down his spine as he reinserted his fingers, continuing his tease.

"Jack," Daniel complained though he loved what Jack was doing as he relaxed and opened to him, his body shivering with delight at the touch of Jack's teeth as they now grazed across his shoulders.

Jack moved up and over him and before Daniel could anticipate it, he gasped in a sharp breath as Jack replaced his fingers with the head of his cock, pushing slowly inside. Groaning, Daniel lifted his hips upward, wanting more. The lust filled him as deeply as Jack did, and he wanted it hard and fast, just as he knew Jack was going to give it to him.

"Tell me to fuck you."

Daniel spread his legs wider as he pushed up on his forearms, looking over his shoulder. "Fuck me, Jack."

Jack's grin of triumph merged with deep growl of pleasure as he sank balls deep and began to grind, finding and rubbing Daniel's prostate ruthlessly before he began to thrust.

"God, you feel good," he whispered, biting his lip and closing his eyes.

Daniel dropped his head down between his forearms, breathing harshly as his gland was rubbed, sending multiple shudders through him. "So good."

"You like this, don'tcha, Daniel?" Jack asked, grinding harder.

"Yes!" Daniel replied with breathless exasperation.

The exquisite heat took his control away and Jack couldn't hold back any longer. He began to move his hips faster, a bit at a time, balls slapping together as he pummeled Daniel's ass in short, controlled strokes.

Daniel white-knuckled the sheets as he pushed up and back, meeting the thrusts with need. "That's it, Jack! Fuck me hard!"

"Shut up, Daniel!" Jack warned, feeling his orgasm imminent.

Daniel groaned as he felt him swell. "Yes, harder, now, please!" He pushed up to reach underneath and stroke himself, gasping harshly at the pleasure spikes.

"Yes, jerk off for me," Jack replied desperately as he knelt back, yanking Daniel's hips back with him. He threw his head back and fucked Daniel wildly, giving him what he wanted as he got off on the loud slapping sounds and Daniel's high-pitched cries of pleasure.

"Oh god!" Daniel cried out as his come spurted in fast pulses over the sheet, his body shaking through an intense climax. Letting go of his cock, he choked out, "Fuck yeah," as he dropped his upper body to the mattress, his body spent.

"Goddamn, you look..." At the sight of Daniel's sweat-soaked form lying in front of him, trembling through orgasm, he came hard. Seconds passed slowly and Jack was sure they were minutes before he allowed himself to move. Grimacing at the painful pleasure as he withdrew from Daniel's body, Jack dropped down beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"That was fucking amazing," Daniel whispered, still trembling slightly.

"I'll say," Jack murmured.

Daniel plopped back down on his back, groaning at the achiness of his body. An ache that felt really good. "Thanks, I needed this."

"Me, too."

Daniel stared at him for a moment, then carefully leaned over and gave Jack a long kiss. When he broke away, he decided to tease Jack just one more time. Giving him short kisses, he said, "Next time, there will be a  _next time_."

"This is totally your fault," Jack growled.

"I know," Daniel sighed as he laid back and closed his eyes.

Jack suddenly smiled wickedly. "We have a whole day off."

"I know," Daniel said automatically, then opened his eyes. Jack was giving him a deliciously evil smile. "Next Time would be how far away then?"

 

~

End


End file.
